Beauty and The Beast
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: ChasexKimiko: The Story is about Chase and Kimiko. His beauitful eyes... his perfect skin... those lips... KimikoxChase Rated M for Violence and Sex.


**Hey guys! I'm Nightmare, I have never wrote a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic before since I write Happy Tree Friends fanfics. I decided to write a story for KimikoxChase (Chamiko). So here it goes!  
**

** Beauty and the Beast!**

**Chapter 1: **Meeting the beast

I'm not sure how it all started really, he was just absolutely beautiful. His long black hair... them golden eyes... his pale skin... and those lips... god. I remember like it was yesterday when I met him...

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

Kimiko was back in Japan as she had to go see her dad about a new game that had come out so she wanted to check it out. Dojo had come along as well to take her back as the rests of the Monks (Omi, Clay and Raimundo) were back at the temple to train with their Shen Gong Wu. There had been no fire type Shen Gong Wu just yet so she had to wait until one was found.

Dojo suddenly started to shiver as he looked around as he swore he could feel someone watching him. Kimiko looked at Dojo who was looking around a lot. "Whats up Dojo?" Kimiko asked as Dojo remained wrapped around her arm.

"I can't help but feel that we're being watched.." Dojo cautiously said. Kimiko looked around to see if anyone was there. "No one is around, its fine." she insisted as they entered the Tohomiko building as they walked to the elevator. As the elevator opened, Kimiko walked inside and clicked the 20th floor. As it landed, she walked out and was about to walk in until she felt the ground shake.

Kimiko looked to see a bunch of girls crowding a certain room. "Hey Dojo, whats going on over there?" She asked as Kimiko raised her arm in the air as Dojo looked over the crowd. "There seems to be a man there."

"Oh." Kimiko muttered as she walked into her farther's office. "Hey daddy!" Kimiko smiled at him as Mr Tohomiko smiled. "Ha... Kimiko, you've gotten older since the last time we met..." Hr farther smiled. Kimiko smiled at him. Her hair reached her fully developed hips, her chest was now a C cup and her facial features are still young and beautiful as before.

"So daddy, whats the new ga-" Suddenly the door swung open as a man came in and slammed the door behind him as there was banging at the door. "Chase! Chase!" girls swooned and screamed the mans name. Dojo hid in Kimiko's bag as Kimiko and her farther looked at the man.

"Mr Young! Glad you made it here!" Mr Tohomiko smiled as Kimiko looked at her farther in utter confusion. "Who is this daddy?" Kimiko questioned. "I'm Surprised you don't remember one of my good friends." Her farther spoke in a soft voice as him and Chase shook hands. "This is Chase Young, he's been my good friend and business partner for many years."

Kimiko did a respectful bow as did Chase. "So what brings you here Chase?" Mr Tohomiko asked. Chase looked at Kimiko for a moment as Kimiko returned the look. He then returned his gaze to her farther and spoke. "I have business with you, remember?"

Her farther nodded and looked at Kimiko. "Kimmy, I must speak with Mr Young. I'll text you the details later on about the new game." he told her. Kimiko nodded as she walked out the room. She saw the girls had gone and sighed with relief.

* * *

**Back at the Xiaolin Temple:**

**Kimiko's POV:**

I sighed lightly as I looked at the rain pour down outside. The only person on my mind was that mysterious man, Chase Young. His long black hair... them golden eyes... his pale skin... and those lips... god. I could feel a burning sensation grow in my body as I thought of that man... I snapped out of it as I heard Raimundo call my name.

"Kimiko! New Wu!" Rai said as we boarded Dojo. "What Wu is it this time?" I asked and Omi showed the scroll. "The Star Shen Gong Wu, it can shoot fire from the star and can make a powerful fire ring to protect a person." Omi explained. "Kimmy, this is your Wu." Rai said as I nodded slowly. I could only think of him...

We arrived back in Japan as I looked around the Sakura path. It was filled with cherry blossoms which Jack Spicer was allergic to so he wont show up. He would send one of his goons no doubt. I saw the Wu in the Tree surrounded by the cherry blossoms and climbed it. I touched it gently and noticed a hand was on it as well. I looked up and saw Chase Young with a smirk on his face as I blushed lightly.

"Who's that Omi?" Raimundo asked as Omi shrugged. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin show down." I blinked in disbelief, how did he know about the Xiaolin show downs? "I-I accept your challenge, Chase young... I wager the Wings of Tinabi." I said as Chase took out an unfamiliar Shen Gong Wu. "This is the Genie Moo." he grinned.

"What does that Shen Gong Wu do Dojo?" Clay and Raimundo asked. "I don't remember, that's an ancient Shen Gong Wu, it was said to be destroyed for being so dangerous." Dojo explained. "The game is who ever gets to the Wu first wins."I said and me and Chase nodded. "Lets go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The Tree's became enlarged as a massive sakura Tree grew and the Star remained at the top. "Gong Yi Tempai!" we shouted.

I climbed the tree as I noticed Chase had got a head of me. I took out my Shen Gong Wu . "Wings of Tinabi!" I suddenly started to fly with a rainbow pattern going behind me.

Chase smirked at me and I noticed this. He was up to something... but what? I flew to the top branch and just continued to climb until I heard Chase yell. "Genie Moo!" a sudden spark hit me and I fell and landed on a nearby branch. I groaned and saw Chase at the top holding The Star Wu.

* * *

After the showdown ended, I lost the Wings of Tinabi and I lost the showdown. I saw Dojo look at Chase and Chase grinned at Dojo with a hungry look. Dojo hid under Clays cowboy hat and next thing we know, Chase was gone.

"Who was that Kimiko?" Omi asked me as I looked at him and the others. "Chase Young, he's an old friend of my dads." I explained. I looked at the ground as Raimundo patted my back. "It's okay Kimmy, we all lose a showdown now and again."

"Yeah..." I muttered.

**Normal POV:  
**

Kimiko was in her room now, since she was getting older she had to have her room away from the guys. Kimiko was now asleep on her bed and her window open since it was too hot. A light wind passed by as Chase stood beside her. He used the Genie Moo once again and blew a blue powder at her face. She opened her eyes as they were now a crimson red colour, affected by the Genie Moo which ability is to swap a person's personality.

The blue powder is used to make a person desire the first person they see which happened to be Chase. Kimiko sat up in her bed as Chase smirked. "Good Evening Miss Tohomiko." he whispered as he took a step forward. Kimiko was unable to speak due to the blue powder affecting her more and more. Kimiko rubbed her legs together as Chase watched her.

And sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him as her back was resting against his chest. She began to pant softly as Chase ran his hands down her body. He reached her shorts and easily torn them off to see she wasn't wearing any panties. She shivered lightly at the sudden breeze of cold air hitting her sacred spot.

Chase gently licked her neck and she gave a small moan out in pleasure. Her eyes began to return to their original color... Kimiko gasped at the sudden situation and then let out a moan as Chase used his free hand to cover her mouth so the other monks would not hear them.

Kimiko felt his fingers slide into her whole; stroking and rubbing her insides as she cried out into his hand. Her hips moved on her own as she began to moan much more. "Ch-Chase..." she muttered into his hand as he increased his pace with his fingers. She moaned louder each time and then a white fluid poured out of her whole and onto Chase's hand. Kimiko panted as Chase grinned softly. He licked his hand clean and lifted up her shirt to see her perky breasts and the small nubs grow hard at the sudden cold air hitting them.

Kimiko panted hard as she felt him pinch and rub the sensitive nipples in a rough way causing her to bite her lower lip so no noise escaped. She cried out again but silently as she felt herself come wetter by the second at his touch. She was gonna scream if he continued to tease her. He suddenly let go of her breasts and turned her around.

"Have you fallen for me, Miss Tohomiko?" Chase questioned as Kimiko nodded slowly. Chase growled and placed her away from him and got up. She saw no reaction in his lower region from her moans or her body and looked at him. "I maybe this, but I am not what you think..."

Chase closed his eyes and suddenly his hair black hair grew longer, his perfect pale skin turned a dark green color with scales... A beast appeared before her. His eyes were still that beautiful yellow colour that she adored and she could see that he was still there. She got up and walked over to him. She took hold of his reptilian hand and held it to her chest.

"You may look like a beast..." she started and gently kissed his lips at the end of his crocodile like mouth. "... but I will always love you..." she smiled and embraced him in a hug. Chase looked shocked, she was the first girl to ever accept Chase for him and nothing else. He embraced her back and turned into his human form. Kimiko looked at Chase with a lustful look as Chase gave the same look back to her.

He kissed her softly and she returned the kiss. As their kiss lasted for a few minutes it started to get rougher. Chase licked her lower lip and she gladly gave him an entrance. Their tongues battled as saliva ran down their tongues and a little out of Kimiko's mouth. He picked her up and pinned her to the bed. Kimiko opened her eyes too see his eyes open, a blush appeared across her face.

Kimiko shivered as she felt something poke her core. She looked up at Chase who looked at her. "Are you sure?" he growled, wanting to complete and she nodded. He undid his pants and took off his battle armour to show her him. She saw his well sculpted body and his perfect V line which reached his large dick which was about 10 inches. Kimiko blushed and winced as she felt the head rub against her core. She moaned into her hand and relaxed to let him inside.

Chase growled at the sudden tightness around his manhood and Kimiko arched her back as she felt him inside. They relaxed for a moment so she could get used to him. When he began to move, Kimiko squeaked and covered her mouth. She was moaning so loudly at this moment in time as she felt him thrust harder into her and she cried out.

"Chase...! Harder...! Faster...!" Kimiko cried out into her hand, but not to loud. Chase thrusted at an ungodly speed causing her to cry out louder into her hand as Chase growled. He could feel her walls tighten as he could feel his penis get harder as he continued thrusting. "Kimiko..." Chase claimed her mouth once again as they moaned into each others mouths and climaxed at the same time.

* * *

Kimiko opened her eyes to see Chase standing next to her bed. She looked around to see she was fully clothed and so was he. "What happened...?"

"I showed you what you truly desired, blue powder mixed with the Genie Moo can make this effect on people." Chase told her. Kimiko blushed a dark shade of red as she realized she had fantasized of having sex with Chase. Chase smirked at her and pulled her face to his. "Or, was it real?" he said to her making Kimiko blush more.

"I-I..." Kimiko stuttered as she looked at him. Chase licked his lips and gently pinned her down onto the bed. "How did your dirty fantasy start of then?" he whispered into her ear as Kimiko didn't respond. "Did it start off by me touching you here?" he asked as he shoved his hand into her soaked shorts and stroked her lower region roughly causing her to gasp and nod quickly.

"Did I do anything else, Miss Tohomiko?" Chase whispered into her ear and bit it softly. Kimiko nodded and managed to speak. "Y-You... you shown me your reptilian side and I told you that you may look like a beast... but I will always love you..." she groaned feeling his fingers get rougher inside her. "So you saw my other form then?"

Kimiko nodded as she climaxed on his hand like in the fantasy. She panted softly as Chase removed his hand and licked it clean. "Such a sweet taste." he smirked. Kimiko blushed lightly as it reminded her off her fantasy she looked at him and he smirked and moved back. "This was your fathers new game, Its called Real or Fake? What you desired was me so let me ask you something Kimiko." He came closer to her face and she blushed lightly. "Real or Fake?"

"Real..." Kimiko softly panted and Chase grinned at her. "Correct..." he softly spoke and kissed her deeply adding his tongue into the kiss. Kimiko kissed him back as their tongues battled once again. They withdrew from the kiss as Chase walked over to the Window and smirked. "I'll see you when the next Shen Gong Wu arrives."

Kimiko watched him leave and looked at her bedside table to see the Star Shen Gong Wu and the Wings of Tinabi their. She smiled and went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

As the morning past, Kimiko woke up and looked around. She shivered lightly and got changed into her traditional monk clothing. She collected the Shen Gong Wu and went to the vault to place them inside. She hummed lightly and unlocked the code and placed them in their containers.

Kimiko locked the vault and saw Omi appear. "Oh Omi, why are you in here?" she asked. "I came to place the Wu I borrowed back, why are you in here Kimiko?" Omi questioned. "I came here to practice with one of the Shen Gong Wu but it turns out it wasn't there." Kimiko said and noticed Omi was wearing the Moby Morpher. "Omi?" Kimiko was suddenly thrown into the wall of the temple. She looked up to see Jack Spicer going at her. "Jack." she glared. "It's so nice to see you Kimiko!" he joked as suddenly Omi, Clay and Raimundo entered.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted as Jack turned around and yelled. "Jack Bots, attack!" He noticed none of them appeared and looked around. "Jack bots?" Suddenly a reptilian beast dropped down, throwing the bot at Jack making him crash outside the wall of the vault.

_Chase? _Kimiko didn't want to blow his cover so she remained silent like the others. "The one who will be taking the Shen Gong Wu is me." he growled. "Oh no yah don't you reptilian varmit!" Clay shouted. "Fist of tebigong, earth!" he slammed his fist into the ground and made the ground collapse around Chase. Chase jumped in the air and whacked Clay with his tail and through Omi into Raimundo. Kimiko got up slowly and rubbed her back and then looked at Chase. Chase winked at her and she gave a smile and saw him leave. She looked to see that Jack had fled the scene too.

Dojo and Master Fung came in to see the boys on the floor beaten up and Kimiko looking rather bruised. "Kimiko, what happened?"

"I was looking for a Wu and I noticed Omi well Jack wearing the Moby Morpher. He kicked me into the wall and the guys came in to see the commotion. Jack summoned for his bots but a reptile like creäture (Chase) appeared and beaten up the guys and I awoke to see him leave with no Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko explained.

"A Reptile you say?" Master Fung looked at Dojo who was sweating. "You know him Dojo?" Dojo shook his head. "I feel another Wu coming...!" Kimiko looked at the guys who were unconscious and looked at Master Fung. "I'll go and retrieve the Wu with Dojo." Kimiko said as Master Fung nodded.

"What Wu is it this time Dojo?" Kimiko asked him as they flew in the air. "Its the Heart of Desire Shen Gong Wu, it charms people into doing what the user wants them to do." Dojo explained. "Imagine if Jack got that... EW!" Kimiko whined as they arrived in Paris. She used the Wings of Tinabi and Dojo looked at her. "How did you get that back?"

"Thats a secret." Kimiko smiled as she grabbed the Wu off the Eiffel Tower and suddenly Chase and Jack had grabbed hold of it too. "Well, Well... If it isn't Kimiko and um... You are?" Jack questioned. "Chase Young, ruler of Darkness and is about to claim this Shen Gong Wu as my own." Chase stated. "The game is who ever catches the heart first, wins." Kimiko said."I wager the Monkey staff!" Jack said as Kimiko took out the Wings of Tinabi."I wager this." Chase said as he shown the Genie Moo."Lets go, Xiaolin Show down!" they yelled.

The Eiffel tower grew bigger and the ground started to spike up around them. The Tower started to glow as it twisted itself in many directions. "Gong Yi Tempai!"

* * *

**So! Who Will Win? Chase? Kimiko? Jack? Find out in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
